Princess Be Ambitious!!
Princess Be Ambitious!! is an original unit song first appeared in THE iDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! THEATER DAYS performed by Kasuga Mirai, Tokugawa Matsuri, Nanao Yuriko, Yabuki Kana, and Emily Stewart as the representative of Princess Stars. Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Video Promotional Video= |-| MV= Lyrics Rōmaji= Kirari! Girly Cute na akogare o kanaete kimasho Ganbaru no wa itsudatte "Tsuyoku ririshiku utsukushiku kagayakitai" Onnanoko damon! RUUTIN nukedashite Goin' rashiku ne SHOO WINDO utsuru Smilin' OK! DAARIN DORAMA no WAN SHIIN mitai ni Fallin' koi shite… Princess Be Ambitious!! FEISU NEIRU MEERU CHEKKU suimin genshouchuu TORENDO yori MAINDO desho ishiki koujouchuu Nenjuu joshi mukyuu Hayaku mukae ni kite doko nano? Ouji-sama Koi jitaku ni nukari nashi UN-MEI yumemitai! Te o tori kajitori ESUKOOTO (Please!!) Kirari! Girly Cute na akogare o kanaete kimasho Senobi-iro mo saishin KOODE mo Joshiryoku zenryoku kikonashichau! Mezasu wa Charming Cool yo bi no michi wa mirai ni tsuzuku Ganbaru no wa itsudatte "Tsuyoku ririshiku utsukushiku kagayakitai" Onnanoko damon! Zenshin aru nomi gouin kurai ga Chou iin janai no? Feeling So Good! DAARIN DORAMA no WANSHIIN mitai ni Fallin' koi shite… Princess Be Ambitious!! Hette ureshi tabete fuete kanashi DAIETTO choutokkyuu Onedan yori rashiku KOODINEITO NANSENSU NOO SANKYUU Zessan joshi muchuu Kagami yo kagami nee mada nano? Ouji-sama Koiuranai "atari" nashi UN-SEI jibun shidai? RUUJU wa honki no aka MOODO (Uhhh, Yeah!!) Kirari! Girly Cute na tokimeki o koushin shimashou Machiwabiteta zekkou CHANSU ni Tsugi koso youkoso kitai shichau! Mezasu wa Charming Cool yo nayamu tabi kirei ni nareru Takasugiru risou datte Kiyoku shubi yoku doryoku de idonde yuke Dakara todokanakya uso janai? Chiri o tsumorase naku mo shouchi de Shinayaka ni Lady Go! (Go!) Issai no dakyou nante No! (No!) Shippai MAINASU shikou wa Stop! (Stop!) Shuumatsu no gohoubi wa Shop! (Shop!) ENJOI shima Show! Hakuba janakutatte heiki yo ouji-sama Warai mono ni ashita wa nashi UN-MEI tsukamitai! Te o tori kajitori ESUKOOTO (se~noo Please!!) Kirari! Girly Cute na akogare o kanaete kimasho Senobi-iro mo saishin KOODE mo Joshiryoku zenryoku kikonashichau! Mezasu wa Charming Cool yo bi no michi wa mirai ni tsuzuku Ganbaru no wa itsudatte "Tsuyoku ririshiku utsukushiku kagayakitai" Onnanoko damon! RUUTIN nukedashite Goin' rashiku ne SHOO WINDO utsuru Smilin' OK! DAARIN DORAMA no WAN SHIIN mitai ni Fallin' koi shite… Princess Be Ambitious!! |-| Kanji= キラリ！ Girly×Cuteな憧れを　叶えてきましょ 頑張るのは　いつだって '強く　凛々しく　美しく輝きたい' 女の子だもん！ ルーティン　抜け出して　Goin'　らしくね ショーウィンド映る　Smilin' OK！ ダーリン　ドラマの　ワンシーンみたいに Fallin'　恋して… Princess Be Ambitious！！ フェイス　ネイル　メールチェック　睡眠減少中 トレンドより　マインドでしょ　意識向上中 年中女子無休 早く迎えに来て　どこなの？王子様 恋支度に　抜かりなし UN・MEI　夢見たい！ 手を取り舵取りエスコート (Please！！) キラリ！ Girly×Cuteな憧れを　叶えてきましょ 背伸び色も　最新コーデも 女子力　全力　着こなしちゃう！ 目指すはCharming×Coolよ　美の道は未来に続く 頑張るのは　いつだって '強く　凛々しく　美しく輝きたい' 女の子だもん！ 前進あるのみ　強引くらいが 超イイんじゃないの？　Feeling So Good！ ダーリン　ドラマの　ワンシーンみたいに Fallin'　恋して… Princess Be Ambitious！！ 減ってウレシ　食べて増えてカナシ ダイエット超特急 お値段より　らしくコーディネイト ナンセンス　ノーサンキュー 絶賛女子夢中 鏡よ鏡　ねぇ　まだなの？王子様 恋占い　'当たり'なし UN・SEI　自分次第？ ルージュは本気の赤モード↑↑ (Uhhh, Yeah！！) キラリ！ Girly×Cuteなトキメキを　更新しましょう 待ちわびてた　絶好チャンスに 次こそ　ようこそ　期待しちゃう！ 目指すはCharming×Coolよ　悩むたびキレイになれる 高すぎる　理想だって 清く　首尾よく　努力で挑んでゆけ だから届かなきゃ　嘘じゃない？ チリを積もらせ　泣くも承知で しなやかに　Lady Go！(Go！) 一切の妥協なんて　No！(No！) 失敗マイナス思考は　Stop！(Stop！) 週末のご褒美は　Shop！(Shop！) エンジョイしまShow！ 白馬じゃなくたって平気よ　王子様 笑いものに　明日はなし UN・MEI　掴みたい！ 手を取り舵取りエスコート　(せ～のっ Please！！) キラリ！ Girly×Cuteな憧れを　叶えてきましょ 背伸び色も　最新コーデも 女子力　全力　着こなしちゃう！ 目指すはCharming×Coolよ　美の道は未来に続く 頑張るのは　いつだって '強く　凛々しく　美しく輝きたい' 女の子だもん！ ルーティン　抜け出して　Goin'　らしくね ショーウィンド映る　Smilin' OK！ ダーリン　ドラマの　ワンシーンみたいに Fallin'　恋して… Princess Be Ambitious！！ |-| English= Sparkle! Let's make our girly cute aspirations come true The reason I'm always working hard "I want to sparkle strongly, with dignity, and beautifully" It's 'cuz I'm a girl! Breakin' the routine and goin' my own way Check my smile's OK in the display window! Darlin', like a scene in a drama, let's fall in love... Princess be ambitious!! Face, nails, checking my texts, I don't have time to sleep Mental power before trends, right? I'm working on my personal sense Ladies can never rest! Hurry up, where are you? My prince I'm perfectly prepped for love I'm dreaming of a fated love! Grab my hand; you're my guiding escort♡ (Please!!) Sparkle! Let's make our girly×cute aspirations come true With this new color, and this brand-new outfit, my girl power is at full strength in these clothes! I'm aiming for "charming×cool"; the road to beauty stretches to infinity! The reason I'm always working hard "I want to sparkle strongly, with dignity, and beautifully" It's 'cuz I'm a girl! Only going forward, enough to pull you along But isn't that good? I'm feeling so good! Darlin', like a scene in a drama, let's fall in love... Princess be ambitious!! Losing happiness? Eat away my troubles! Then a crash diet Outfit price over individuality? That's nonsense, no thank you I'm dreaming of being a fashion icon Mirror, mirror, hey, you're not here yet? My prince I keep getting "miss"s on love fortune telling Does it depend on my own luck? My lipstick's in serious red mode↑↑ (uhhh, yeah!!) Sparkle! Let's update our girly×cute excitement Waiting for a perfect opportunity, I expect you to say "welcome" next time! I'm aiming for "charming×cool"; every time I'm distressed, I become beautiful Though my ideal is too expensive I'll tackle it with grace, success, and effort So I'll reach it, I'm not lying, y'know? Letting dust accumulate, tears give you knowledge to Flexible lady go! (Go!) Compromising on anything's a no-no! (No!) Stop thinking negatively! (Stop!) This weekend's reward is a shopping trip! (Shop!) Enjoy the show! Even if you're not riding a white horse, it's fine, my prince Even if it makes me the butt of jokes today, it won't tomorrow I want to grab that fated love! Grab my hand; you're my guiding escort♡ (Ready, please!!) Sparkle! Let's make our girly×cute aspirations come true With this new color, and this brand-new outfit, my girl power is at full strength in these clothes! I'm aiming for "charming×cool"; the road to beauty stretches to infinity! The reason I'm always working hard "I want to sparkle strongly, with dignity, and beautifully" It's 'cuz I'm a girl! Breakin' the routine and goin' my own way Check my smile's OK in the display window! Darlin', like a scene in a drama, let's fall in love... Princess be ambitious!! CD Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION THE@TER GENERATION 04 Princess Stars (sung by: Kasuga Mirai, Tokugawa Matsuri, Nanao Yuriko, Yabuki Kana, and Emily Stewart) Live Appearances Category:Discography Category:Lyrics Category:Kasuga Mirai Category:Tokugawa Matsuri Category:Nanao Yuriko Category:Yabuki Kana Category:Emily Stewart